My Guardian
by Deva Lucifer
Summary: Bagi Rias Guardian adalah seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya, selalu ada untuknya, dan membuatnya bahagia. Seseorang yang membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bad Summary :(


Guardian Angel

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Happy Reading :)

 **Zraasshhhhh!**

Seorang lelaki berjalan didalam lorong koridor sekolah. Saat ia sedang melihat derasnya hujan lewat jendela tanpa sengaja dia menyandung sesuatu.

" Dompet? Dompet siapa ini? Pasti seseorang telah menjatuhkannya" gumam lelaki itu setelah mengambil dopet itu, dia pun memeriksa isi dompet itu untuk mengtahui pemiliknya.

" Rias?." 'imut' batin lelaki itu setelah melihat identitas pemilik dompet itu. " Kantor Lost and Found pasti telah tutup. Sebaiknya kusimpan dulu sampai besok" gumam lelaki itu lalu berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

~Skip time~

Dihalte.

Lelaki itu pun sampai dihalte tempat dia biasa menunggu bus untuk pulang, saat dia baru sampai dia melihat seorang gadis berambut crimson yang sedang berdiri dihalte dengan basah kuyup. 'dia basah sekali. Wajahnya terlihat familiar? 'batin lelaki itu.

" Ya. Halo Ma? Y-ya."

" Aku tidak apa apa kok."

" I-itu aku kehilangan tiket bus ku dan dompetku."

" Iyaa Ma. Aku tau jalan pulang." ucap gadis berambut merah itu " Iya tapi ini sedang hujan deras. Jadi kalu bisa jemput aku." lanjut gadis itu

" Apa? Ahh iya nyalakan GPS."

' Ahh dia pasti dimarahi oleh ibunya ' batin lelaki itu setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis disampingnya itu.

Gadis itupun akhirnya menutup telponnya lalu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang sedang menatapnya.

" Maafkan aku" ucap lelaki itu.

" Maaf jika aku berisik. Apa kau mendengar semuanya tadi?" tanya gadis itu kikuk.

" haha tidak apa apa. Sepertinya ibumu itu sangat baik" balas lelaki itu dengan tersenyum manis. "dan juga aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping tadi." lanjut lelaki itu.

Lelaki itupun teringat akan sesuatu saat melihat wajah gadis itu. " Ahh iya. Apa ini milikmu?" tanya lelaki itu serta menyodorkan sebuah dompet pada gadis itu.

" Ahhh terima kasih karena sudah menemukan dompetku. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.."

Zraashhhh (suara hujan)

Ditengah derasnya hujan datanglah seorang lelaki dengan pakaian tertutup lalu dia berdiri disamping halte seperti sedang menguping pembicaraan antara lelaki dan gadis yang berada di halte itu.

" Dimana kau menemukannya?"

" Aku menemukannya tergelatak di koridor sekolah."

" Ohh. Pasti terjatuh tadi. Tapi untunglahh sudah ketemu, terima kasih banyak."

" Ahh tidak apa apa. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekolah. Kelasmu dimana?" tanya lelaki itu. Namun belum sempat dijawab oleh sang gadis bus yang ditunggu lelaki itupun datang. " Ahh bus ku sudah tiba. Apa kau juga akan naik?" tanya lelaki itu.

' Bus ini...pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan rumahku' batin sang gadis. " Bus yang kearah rumahku bukan yang ini. Aku harus menunggu bus yang selanjutnya."

Lelaki itupun berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. ' ohh kupikir dia akan naij bus ini juga denganku.'. " Oiiii cepatlah naik jangan menghalangi pintu!." teriak sang sopir bus pada lelaki itu. " Ahh iya maaf-maaf" lelaki itupun memasuki bus. 'Rias ya?, tunggu dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya padaku. Rasanya agak seram kan jika tiba-tiba aku tau namanya. " batin lelaki itu setalah memasuki bus nya.

.

.

.

'Lelaki tadi tampan kyaaaa!

Hahh tapi aku bahkan tidak tau namanya' batin Rias sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali." ahh iya aku harus memberi tahu Mama untuk tidak jadi menjemputku karena dompetku sudah ketemu. "

Riaspun mengecek semua isi barang didompet untuk melihat apa ada yang hilang atau tidak, namun saat dia melihat cermin yang ada didompetnya dia sangat terkejut.

" Kyaaaaaa! Tidakkk! Sial! Aku terlihat seperti anjing yang basah kuyup. Haahhh aku berbicara dengan lelaki tampan dengan tampang seperti ini? Arrgghhh sangat memalukan. " gerutu Rias pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Rias sadari lelaki yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Rias dengan lelaki tadi itupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan halte bus.

.

.

..

.

.

To be continued..

Siapakah lelaki itu guys? Hahaha mohon tinggalkan review kalian 😂😂😂

Saya membuka vote untuk siapa lelaki yang menemukan dompet Rias.

1\. Sasuke

2\. Sai

3\. Cao Cao

Vote pilihan kalian

Jaa ne


End file.
